The ultimate goal of this MRP is the prevention of aberrant metabolism, growth and development of the fetus and the child born to women with diabetes mellitus, or intrauterine growth retardation (IUGR). As indicated in the research plan, the investigators will proceed toward this goal in 4 stages: 1. Detection of aberrant maternal or fetal metabolism, 2. Characterization of the groups with respect to metabolism, growth perceptual development and neurologic outcome, 3. Antenatal intervention in the fetal energy supply, and, 4. Evaluation of the intervention. This approch is possible only because the RFA from the CRMC attracted the participation of investigators, from the clinical and basic sciences cited, in a multidisciplinary program designed to evaluate the presently applied and proposed therapeutic rationales. The goal is achieved by amalgamating the disciplines with administrative structure and research environment provided by the MRP.